mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash (z ang. rainbow – tęcza, dash – werwa/zapał) — pegaz, jedna z głównych postaci w serialu. Dba o pogodę nad Ponyville, mieszka w domu na obszarze Cloudsdale. Jest sportsmenką oraz fanką grupy akrobatycznej - Wonderbolts, do której chciałaby kiedyś dołączyć. Reprezentuje Klejnot Lojalności. Jest właścicielką żółwia o imieniu Tank. Powstawanie thumb|left|150px|Początkowy szkic Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash dzieli swoje imię i kolorystykę z ziemskim kucykiem generacji trzeciej. Jednak Lauren Faust dała jej charakter i osobowość swojego ulubionego kucyka pierwszej generacji, Firefly, która była pierwszą wersją dzisiejszej Rainbow Dash. Znaczek Rainbow przechodził przez różne etapy, zaczynając od dwóch niebieskich błyskawic (jak u Firefly), przez jedną, szeroką trzy-kolorową błyskawicę, aż w końcu doszedł do swojego teraźniejszego wyglądu. Jest jedynym kucykiem z głównej szóstki, który ma kompletnie proste rzęsy, oraz jedynym kucykiem, który zostawia za sobą tęczę po nabraniu dużej prędkości. Przedstawienie Osobowość Lojalność :"Rainbow Dash, która przedkłada przyjaciół ponad własne pragnienia, przedstawia LOJALNOŚĆ." : - Twilight Sparkle thumb|Rainbow wystawiona na próbę lojalności Rainbow Dash pierwszy raz pojawia się w "Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1", gdzie przypadkowo wpada na Twilight Sparkle i wpycha ją do błota. Po chwili przedstawiają się sobie, a Rainbow opowiada Twilight o swoim uwielbieniu dla grupy Wonderbolts, a w Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2" dołącza do innych kucyków i wyrusza na poszukiwanie Klejnotów Harmonii. Podobnie jak reszta kucyków stara się dotrzeć do zamku, gdzie umieszczone są klejnoty, ale po drodze zatrzymuje ją Księżycowa Wiedźma w postaci Shadowbolts, czyli mrocznych sobowtórów Wonderbolts, stara się przekonać Rainbow do wstąpienia w ich szeregi i porzucenia jej towarzyszek, ale Rainbow odmawia i pozostaje wierna swoim przyjaciółkom, dzięki czemu zdobywa klejnot lojalności. thumb|left|Uciekająca Rainbow Lojalność Rainbow Dash zostaje wystawiona na próbę w Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 i Część 2". Ona i jej przyjaciółki muszą rozwiązać zagadkę zadaną im przez Discorda oraz grać zgodnie z jego zasadami, aby odzyskać Klejnoty Harmonii. Podczas swojej misji, Dash pada ofiarą manipulacji Discorda, po tym jak ten mówi jej, że dom innych pegazów bez niej już dawno by się rozpadł, po czym pokazuje jej wizję ogarniętego chaosem Cloudsdale. Po tym Rainbow odzyskuje swoje skrzydła i porzuca swoje przyjaciółki, łamiąc w ten sposób zasady gry. Jej grzywa i maść stają się wyblakłe. Tuż przed tym jak Applejack mówi, że Rainbow właśnie odlatuje, Twilight uspokaja się, że Rainbow nigdy ich nie zawiedzie, ale w tej właśnie chwili z niedowierzaniem patrzy w niebo. Discord informuje pozostałe kucyki, że zostają zdyskwalifikowane, ponieważ jedna z nich opuściła przedwcześnie labirynt i kończy grę. W tym samym odcinku, kiedy Twilight używa "zaklęcia pamięci" by przywrócić swoje przyjaciółki do ich pierwotnego stanu, Rainbow wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Nie chce podejść wystarczająco blisko, dlatego Twilight i reszta głównej szóstki musi użyć balonu na gorące powietrze by ją złapać. W końcu im się to udaje, a pierwsze słowa, które wypowiada Rainbow po przebudzeniu to: "Jak Ponyville?", "Gdzie są klejnoty?", "Czy zatrzymałyśmy Discorda?". Z Dash u ich boku, kucyki znów użyły magii Klejnotów by pokonać Discorda i przywrócić harmonię w Equestrii. Odwaga Rainbow Dash jest bardzo odważna i boi się niewielu rzeczy. W odcinku Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi ''widzimy w jej retrospekcji jak broni Fluttershy przed złośliwościami ze strony kolegów. W odcinku ''Ślub w Canterlocie ''jako jedyna ze swoich przyjaciółek nie boi się podmieńców. Rainbow jest idealizowana przez Scootaloo jako ta, co niczego się nie boi. Pokazuje również swoją odwagę, gdy ratuje Scootaloo w odcinku ''Bezsenność w Ponyville ''oraz w tym samym odcinku broni ją przed Starą Wiedźmą. Jej cecha ujawnia się również w odcinku ''Akademia Wonderbolts, gdzie przychodzi do biura Spitfire, ponieważ przeciwstawia się jej decyzjom. Rainbow potrafi też odważnie wziąć winę na siebie, co pokazuje w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa". Właśnie w tym odcinku Gilda wrzeszczy na Pinkie Pie, ponieważ uważa, że Pinkie zaprosiła ją na przyjęcie po to, by ją ośmieszyć. Pod koniec tego odcinka, kiedy Gilda chce opuścić przyjęcie z Dashie, Rainbow przeciwstawia jej się i dodatkowo broni PP. Rainbow w wielu odcinkach pokazuje swoją odwagę, asertywność i stanowczość. W odcinku Kucykowe Dyscypliny odważnie przyznaje się Księżniczce Cadence, że przywitały niewłaściwego kucyka. Natomiast w Impasie sama jedna chce stanąć do walki z licznym stadem bizonów, dając tym samym szansę Pinkie Pie na ucieczkę. Arogancja i lenistwo thumb|Dashie podczas jednej ze swoich drzemek Rainbow Dash jest bardzo pewna swoich umiejętności, co często jest interpretowane przez innych jako lenistwo. Kiedy Twilight Sparkle pierwszy raz spotyka Rainbow Dash, ta nie wykonała swojej pracy przed obchodami Letniego Święta Słońca, która polegała na oczyszczeniu całego nieba z chmur. Zamiast tego leży bezczynnie na chmurze i odkłada pracę na później. Pomimo swojego pozornego lenistwa, spełniła swoje obowiązki w zaledwie dziesięć sekund, pozostawiając Twilight Sparkle z szeroko otwartymi oczami ze zdziwienia. Jest również liderką ekipy pogodowej w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" oraz zawsze towarzyszy swoim przyjaciółkom w różnych misjach, więc mimo swojego pozornego lenistwa jest pracowitym, udzielającym się kucykiem. Wraz z Applejack naśmiewa się z Twilight w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń". Bawi je, że chociaż Twilight Sparkle nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w bieganiu, a jedyną wiedzę na ten temat posiada z książek, postanawia wziąć udział w wyścigu. Jednak obie podziwiają jej magię i mówią, że są z niej dumne w odcinku "Chwalipięta", w którym nie podobało jej się też, że Trixie przechwalała się swoimi osiągnięciami i sztuczkami, chociaż ona sama również nie należy do osób zbyt skromnych. Rainbow Dash nie ukrywa swojego poirytowania zachowaniem jej przyjaciółek, a zwłaszcza Fluttershy, co okazuje jej przez cały pierwszy sezon. Na wyprawie w odcinku "Wyjście smoka" denerwuje ją nieśmiałość Fluttershy, w "Sukces spod igły" wypomina jej, że zawsze sugeruje panikę, a w "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" za swoje nieudane sztuczki obwinia jej zbyt cichy doping. Warto zauważyć, że pomimo swojej niegrzecznej postawy wobec Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash nigdy jej dotąd nie przeprosiła. Niechętnie pozwala Rarity na metamorfozę na swojej osobie, jednak cały ten czas stoi z poirytowaną miną ("Rój stulecia"). Kiedy Twilight Sparkle stara się przekonać Rarity, że wcale nie jest pośmiewiskiem, Rainbow niegrzecznie dodaje, że trochę jest. Jej spięcie z Fluttershy powraca w odcinku "Poszukiwacze Smoków", gdzie jednak w przeciwieństwie do odc. "Wyjście smoka", stara się zmusić ją do oglądania wielkiej migracji smoków, ponieważ ta musiała oglądać z nią migrację motyli, jednak Fluttershy gniewnie kopie ją w brzuch i ucieka. W tym samym odcinku drwi również ze Spike'a, co spotyka się z dezaprobatą Rarity. W "Huraganowa Fluttershy" wykazuje się dużą cierpliwością i współczuciem dla swojej przyjaciółki. Podczas gdy Rainbow Dash stara się wspierać i zachęcić Fluttershy do pomocy przy podnoszeniu wody do Cloudsdale, ona odmawia, ponieważ boi się upokorzenia i wstydzi się małej mocy swoich skrzydeł. Na koniec, kiedy Fluttershy udaje się wreszcie przezwyciężyć swoje lęki i wziąć udział w tak ważnym dla pegazów wydarzeniu, Rainbow Dash ściska ją i dumnie nazywa ją "najlepszą lotniczką". :"Jakieś 20% fajniej" :- Rainbow Dash, w stosunku do swojej sukni na Galę. Konkurencyjność i wysportowanie thumb|"Okazało się, że jeszcze bardziej od szybkiego latania lubię... WYGRYWAĆ!" Rainbow Dash opisuje swoje uwielbienie do wygrywania w czasie retrospekcji z odcinka "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", oraz zdarza jej się wyzywać inne postacie do różnego rodzaju konkursów przez cały czas trwania serii. Kilka razy ścigała się ze swoją stara znajomą Gildą z odcinka "Sposób na gryfa", oraz wyzywa Applejack do różnych sportowych dyscyplin, w "Jesienna przyjaźń". Chorobliwa ambicja Mimo konkurencyjności i pewności własnych umiejętności, Rainbow źle reaguje na porażkę, a nawet na samą możliwość porażki. Denerwuje się kiedy przegrywa z Applejack prostą grę w rzucanie podkową, stwierdzając, że "nie cierpi przegrywać". W czasie trwania konkursu na Żelaznego Kucyka w wielu konkurencjach używa swoich skrzydeł, co przez Applejack odbierane jest jako oszustwo, ponieważ Applejack skrzydeł nie posiada. Podczas biegu Spadających Liści, mimo związanych skrzydeł, wciąż ucieka się do oszustwa, więc Applejack nie pozostaje jej dłużna. Pod koniec odcinka dochodzi między nimi do bójki, która kończy się wylądowaniem na ostatnim miejscu. W końcu kucyki przepraszają się nawzajem. Kiedy w odcinku "Konkurs pupili" przywala ją lawina, wszystkie zwierzaki ją prześcigają, a ona denerwuje się i mówi, że nie tak to miała być i że to ona miała wygrać. Siła thumb|frame|Rainbow niszczy stodołę.Rainbow jest wyjątkowo silna co udowadnia w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa", niszcząc stodołę Applejack.Jednak gdy utknęła pod kamieniem, mimo swojej siły nie potrafiła go podnieść, co uczynił dopiero (wydawałoby się) słabszy żółw. Pokazuje też siłę w odcinku Bezsenność w Ponyville, ''kiedy jednym kopnięciem wybija kawałki z pnia z aż czterech drzew. W tym samym odcinku podnosi Scootaloo jednym kopytem. Lekka zarozumiałość Rainbow czasami myśli, że jest najlepsza. Tak śpiewa w piosence "Find a pet song", również w odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności" mówi Applejack, że przedstawienie powinno nazywać się "Rainbow Dash Show", ponieważ ona jest gwiazdą. W odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" na początku jest skromna, lecz potem popada w przesadę i staje się zarozumiała, ponieważ dokonała kilku niesamowitych czynów. Jednak na co dzień Rainbow może nie jest skromna, ale poza tym zachowuje się w porządku wobec przyjaciółek. Panikarstwo Początkowo w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", Rainbow udaje się panować nad swoimi emocjami związanymi z brawurowymi sztuczkami, które planowała zaprezentować w czasie Mistrzostw w Lataniu, ale kiedy skrzydlata Rarity pojawia się w Cloudsdale i zwraca na siebie uwagę wszystkich pegazów, Rainbow uwalnia swoje uczucia i zaczyna poważnie panikować. W "Konkurs pupili" urządza konkurs dla swoich przyszłych potencjalnych zwierząt, który składał się z testów szybkości, zwinności, odwagi, stylu, klasy, niezwykłości, nadzwyczajności, a w końcu z wyścigu przeciwko niej. Przez cały czas zachowuje się lekceważąco wobec żółwia, który bardzo chciał zostać jej ulubieńcem. Zamiłowanie do czytania thumb|left|Rainbow Dash czyta książkę. Rainbow Dash odkrywa, że lubi czytać w odcinku "Czytaj i Płacz". W czasie jej pobytu w szpitalu, Twilight Sparkle oferuje jej do czytania książkę, ale Rainbow odmawia i oburzona mówi, że jest światowej klasy sportowcem, a czytanie jest dla jajogłowych i nazywa ją jajogłową. Po montażu scen przedstawiającym szpitalną nudę, Rainbow niechętnie chwyta za książkę i ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkrywa, że ta historia naprawdę ją wciągnęła, a samo czytanie sprawia jej przyjemność. Rainbow stara się ukryć przed przyjaciółkami, że czytanie tak jej się spodobało, a po niespodziewanym wyjściu ze szpitala, zamartwia się, że wyzywała Twilight i włamuje się do szpitala by pod osłoną nocy spokojnie dokończyć lekturę. Kiedy zostaje przyłapana przez jednego z lekarzy, na początku udaje, że złamała skrzydło, a potem przyznaje, że czytanie jej się podoba i zrozpaczona nazywa się jajogłową. Twilight pożycza jej swoją książkę, a Rainbow spokojnie ją dokańcza. Odcinek kończy się sceną, w której Rainbow siedzi w swoim pokoju i podniecona zaczyna czytać kolejną książkę z serii. W "Przyjaciel w Potrzebie" i "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie" widziana jest jak czyta o innej przygodzie Dzielnej Do (ang. Daring Do). Skłonności Paranoiczne thumb|right|Zaraz pokażę ci mój - Tęczowy wir!Rainbow jest dość nieufna i podejrzliwa, co jednak jest często przydatną cechą, gdyż pozwala jej wykryć kłamstwa. Jednocześnie jej podejrzliwość jest też czasem źródłem wielu problemów. Widać to na przykład w "Jesiennej przyjaźni", gdzie podejrzewa Applejack o podstawienie jej nogi w czasie biegu, mimo iż Twilight wyjaśnia jej czemu się przewróciła. W "Impasie" Rainbow mówi wprost, że nie ufa bizonom. W odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash nie daje się nabrać Fluttershy udającej chorobę, by uniknąć treningu. W odcinku "Ostatnia Gonitwa" RD nie ufa nawet Applejack, która daje słowo, że opowie o wszystkim swoim przyjaciółkom przy śniadaniu - pegaz nie do końca jej wierzy, choć wie, że AJ uosabia klejnot uczciwości. Jest bardzo nieufna wobec Discorda w odcinku "Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy" i stara się przekonać Fluttershy, że Discord tylko udaje niewiniątko. W wielu sytuacjach jej podejrzenia okazują się słuszne, w innych bezpodstawne. Okulary thumb|Rainbow w okularach. Rainbow Dash wiele razy widziana jest w okularach co może świadczyć o jej krótkowzroczności jak przyznaje w odcinku "Konkurs pupili". Ma je na sobie w czasie pikniku w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa". Zakłada je w "Konkurs pupili" by dodać scenie fajności, a także w "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" kiedy chwali się swoimi bohaterskimi wyczynami. Również w odcinku "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie" widziana jest w swoich okularach, kiedy się opala. Umiejętności Latanie i manipulacja pogodą thumb|Piękno Rainbow wykazuje się naprawdę imponującą szybkością i zwinnością w powietrzu, co czyni ją świetnym lotnikiem. Przy rozwijaniu ogromnych prędkości, Rainbow zostawia za sobą "tęczową mgłę". W odcinku pierwszym suszy mokrą Twilight za pomocą tęczowego wiru, który sama stworzyła. W czasie trwania serii niejednokrotnie tworzy różne "tęczowe akrobacje". W odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" użyła swoich umiejętności by pomóc Applejack zniszczyć starą stodołę; wzleciała w powietrze na naprawdę dużą wysokość, a potem jak najszybciej pikowała w dół, co sprawiło, że z oczu zaczęły jej się lać łzy. W końcu z impetem uderzyła w stodołę, rozległ się wielki huk i utworzyła się tęczowa chmura, a budynek - rozpadł się w drobny mak. Zadziwiające akrobacje wykonuje również w "Konkurs pupili", kiedy pokazuje zwierzakom jakich sprawności będzie od nich wymagać. Zakończeniem samej konkurencji ma być wyścig z Rainbow, który jednak nie dochodzi do skutku z powodu lawiny głazów w wąwozie. Rainbow Dash wykazuje również umiejętność manipulowania pogodą. W pierwszym odcinku oczyszcza niebo z chmur w zaledwie dziesięć sekund. Dowodzi także ekipą pogodową w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", gdzie razem z innymi pegazami odpędza chmury, sprowadza do miasta ptaki, które odleciały do ciepłych krajów, roztapia śnieg i lód na wodach. W "Rój stulecia" tworzy tornado, które wciąga Parasprite'y. W "Huraganowa Fluttershy" dowodzi pegazami z Ponyville, które mają utworzyć wystarczająco silne tornado by dostarczyć do Cloudsdale wodę na porę deszczową. W czasie mierzenia siły skrzydeł, wynik Rainbow wynosi 16.5, podczas, gdy pozostałych pegazów nie przekracza 10. frame|Ponaddźwiękowe BumNajbardziej znanym trikiem Rainbow Dash jest '''Ponaddźwiękowe Bum' (ang. Sonic Rainboom), które wprowadzono do serii w odcinku o tej samej nazwie. Wtedy wykonała je po raz drugi w swoim życiu; pierwszy raz został przedstawiony w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", gdzie w czasie retrospekcji okazało się, że dzięki temu Rainbow zdobyła swój znaczek. W odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie - część 1", Księżniczka Celestia prosi Rainbow o wykonanie Ponaddźwiękowego Bum na weselu Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance. Rainbow wykonuje trik raktycznie bez żadnego wysiłku, a całość wychodzi jej idealnie. Jednak we wcześniejszych odcinkach ukazano jak ciężko musiała pracować by doprowadzić tak mega trudną sztuczkę do takiej perfekcji. Historia Znaczek thumb|Mała RainbowW odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" Rainbow wspomina, że jako pierwsza w klasie dostała swój znaczek. W "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" opowiada Lidze historię, w jaki sposób go zdobyła. Jej opowieść zaczyna się na obozie dla młodych lotników, gdzie broni Fluttershy przed złośliwościami ze strony kolegów. Wtedy chłopcy zaczynają drwić sobie z Rainbow, dając jej przydomek "Rainbow Kraksa". Dash wyzywa łobuzów do wyścigu, który ma rozstrzygnąć, kto z nich jest najszybszy. Bez większego problemu udaje jej się wyprzedzić rywali, odkryć swoją pasję do wygrywania oraz wykonać trik, który nikomu przedtem się nie udał - ponaddźwiękowe bum. Wtedy zdobywa swój znaczek, a także przez przypadek pomaga zdobyć znaczki swoim przyszłym przyjaciółkom z Ponyville. Ponyville thumb|left|Rainbow oczyszcza niebo z chmurRainbow Dash odpowiada za pogodę w Ponyville. Rozgania chmury z okazji Letniego Święta Słońca, ale też na co dzień dba by mieszkańce mieli słońce nad głowami. Na początku odcinka "Końska plotka", Spike mówi, że niebo jest tak czyste, ponieważ Rainbow na pewno wstała wcześniej i oto zadbała. Rainbow Dash mieszka w "chmurowym" domku niedaleko Ponyville, który designem przypomina jej rodzinne miasto, Cloudsdale. Reputacja Wiele kucyków podziwia RD za jej szybkość, zwinność i odwagę. Rainbow ma wielu fanów, a największą i najbardziej oddaną fanką jest Scootaloo, co widzimy w odcinku '' Tajemnicza Wybawicielka (mimo iż uważała, że Wybawicielka jest największą bohaterką Ponyville, nie zapomniała o RD. Kucyki (a szczególnie jej fani) idealizują Rainbow. Czasami nawet przyjaciółki. Znaczkowa Liga thumb|[[Apple Bloom i Rainbow]]Rainbow Dash pomaga Apple Bloom zdobyć jej znaczek, poprzez próbowanie różnych dyscyplin sportowych. Staje się jej trenerką i pomaga młodej klaczce przyśpieszyć naturalny cykl zdobywania znaczków. Każe jej wypróbować między innymi karate, paralotnię i żonglerkę ("Znaczkowa Liga"). Scootaloo, pegaz i jedna z członkiń Ligi Znaczkowej idealizuje Rainbow Dash. W czasie gdy Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle są młodszymi siostrami Applejack i Rarity, Scootaloo nie jest w żaden sposób spokrewniona z Rainbow.Komentarz Lauren Faust na dA - Rainbow i Scootaloo nie są ze sobą spokrewnione. Rainbow pieszczotliwe nazywa Scoot "dzieciakiem" w odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" i przybywa za kulisy razem z Rarity i Applejack by pogratulować jej zwycięstwa w odcinku "Konkurs talentów". W odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville" Scootaloo wyznała Rainbow, że chciałaby się od niej uczyć i być jak jej młodsza siostra. Rainbow spodobał się ten pomysł i wzięła klaczkę pod swoje skrzydła. Scootaloo stała się też niejako jej młodszą siostrą. Rainbow z wzięciem pod swoje skrzydła dotrzymała słowa, gdyż obroniła małego pegaza przed Starą Wiedźmą. Wzięcie pod skrzydła znaczyło, że Rainbow zaopiekuje się Scootaloo. Żółw Tank :''Główny artykuł: Tank thumb|left|150px|Rainbow i TankRainbow Dash jest ostatnią z głównych bohaterek, która zapragnęła mieć zwierzaka, a został nim żółw Tank, wprowadzony do serii w drugim sezonie, w odcinku "Konkurs pupili". Chociaż z początku Rainbow wcale nie chciała zaadoptować Tanka, ponieważ ten był wolny i nie umiał latać, w końcu wybrała go ze względu na jego lojalność; podczas wyścigu inne zwierzęta zignorowały Dashie i skupiły się na przekroczeniu mety, Tank pomógł jej się uwolnić spod lawiny głazów. Ponadto aż do mety transportował ją na swojej skorupie, dzięki czemu zwyciężył, ponieważ zakończył wyścig razem z nią, co było niezbędnym warunkiem. Jak na razie żółw Tank pojawił się we wspomnianym wyżej odcinku oraz trzech epizodach sezonu trzeciego: "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie", "Tylko dla pomocników" oraz pod koniec odcinka "Kucykowe dyscypliny". Rezydencja Dom Rainbow Dash został ukazany w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa". Mieszka ona w "chmurkowym" domu wiszącym wysoko gdzieś w pobliżu Ponyville. Ma on białe, klasyczne kolumny, oraz tęczowe strumienie i wodospady. W odcinku "Wyjście smoka" używa ona jednego z takich strumieni by namalować na twarzy tęczowe barwy wojenne. Jej dom został ukazany ponownie w "Samotna imprezka", tym razem z trochę zmodyfikowanym designem. Wnętrze zostało pokazane w "Rój stulecia", a jej sypialnia w "Czytaj i Płacz". Dashhome.jpg|Dom Dashie z odcinka "Sposób na gryfa" 1000px-Rainbow_Dash_home_S1E10.png|Dom Dashie z odcinka "Rój stulecia" 1000px-Rainbow_Dash_sleeping_in_the_bed_S01E10.png|Fragment domu Rainbow 1000px-Rainbow_Dash_home_s1e25.png|Dom Dashie z odcinka "Samotna imprezka" 1000px-S2E16Insiderainbow'house.png|Sypialnia Rainbow Rainbow_Dash's_house.png|Dom Rainbow Dash z odcinka "Wonderbolts Academy" Ciekawostki thumb|Po prawej prawdopodobnie stoi ojciec Rainbow Dash * Gdyby nie Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, które wykonała w młodości, żadna z pozostałych przyjaciółek nie otrzymałaby swojego znaczka. * Nie pozwala nikomu dotknąć swoich kopyt. * Nigdy nie płacze przed przyjaciółkami. * Tylko ona potrafi wykonać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum (jako jedyny pegaz w Equestrii). * Gdy była mała na początku bała się strasznych opowieści, które opowiadała na kempingu. * Większość kucyków tła ma taki sam kształt oczu jak ona. * Tylko ona i Rainbow Strike posiadają tęczowe grzywy. Zabawki Rainbow Dash występuje w linii zabawek z designem typu Pegasus, gdzie jest napisane, że "uwielbia pomagać przyjaciołom". Inna wersja Rainbow to kucyk z włosami. Rainbow_Dash_(Blind_Bag).jpg|Rainbow Dash (Blind Bag) Rainbow Dash (karta postaci).jpg|Opis postaci : Rainbow Dash lubi pomagać swoim przyjaciółkom! Rainbow Dash on Coke.jpg|Bliższy widok zabawki (niefortunnie stojącej na puszce z napojem). ZABAWKA - Różowa Rainbow Dash.jpeg|Nowa figurka RD Gry Rainbow jest jedną z bohaterek gry MLP na Androida i iOS-a. Cytaty Wystąpienia Galeria en:Rainbow Dash de:Rainbow Dash es:Rainbow Dash it:Rainbow Dash ja:レインボーダッシュ no:Rainbow Dash ru:Рэйнбоу Дэш sv:Rainbow Dash Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Pegazy